


When You Try Your (Worst) Best But You Don't Succeed

by ceiling_stars



Category: Donald Trump - Fandom
Genre: Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceiling_stars/pseuds/ceiling_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the world just doesn't want you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Try Your (Worst) Best But You Don't Succeed

"I will make you great again" don trumpie shouts   
"fuck off" the U.S says.

donald trump lies broken and defeated on the floor with only a rotting eggplant to keep him company. fucking trash

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is. Writer's block + my annoyance at Donald Trump = ?????


End file.
